


Bad Romance inspired fanart

by yixingsdimples



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Student Natasha Romanov, Teacher Steve Rogers, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingsdimples/pseuds/yixingsdimples





	Bad Romance inspired fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elcapitan_rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615777) by [elcapitan_rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers), [sleeplessinbudapest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessinbudapest/pseuds/sleeplessinbudapest). 




End file.
